Always
by toxicgurl169
Summary: What should have happened at the end of the 5.06 confrontation between Lucas and Peyton


**Title:** Always

**Author:** Ashley

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own One Tree Hill or the One Tree Hill characters. Unfortunately Mark does.

**Timeline:** Season 5 episode 5.05

**Characters:** Lucas and Peyton

**Summary:** What should have happened at the end of the heated confrontation between Lucas and Peyton.

**Note:** **I took the dialogue written by the One Tree Hill writers to create my story. Go easy on me! Again I mostly write Trory fics and writing Lucas and Peyton are new to me.**

**Thanks to Ashley for Betaing for me!**

**Without further ado**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Always

The stars shone brightly in Tree Hill, the black night sky acting as a backdrop, the time of day indicating for children and adults alike to sleep and rest for the new day that inevitable came. Two souls in particular were up, however, both of them weighted down with the thoughts of one another. Both of them consumed by thoughts of the past.

Lucas Scott sighed deeply as he pulled up in his red comet, the rumbling engine calming down as he rolled up to the stop sign outside Tric. Keeping his foot on the brake he looked up, the stars reflecting against his piercing blue eyes making them shine. Myriad of thoughts engrossed his mind as he took in the light that illuminated through the multi-color stain glass window where he knew _she_ was at.

_The girl that was once his friend._

_The girl that became his lover_.

_The girl that broke his heart._

Lucas's mind was in a whirlwind as he pulled his car up beside hers and got out, making his way to his destination.

He couldn't believe how much things had changed from the time they were in highschool to now. She was once a big part of his life, always being there when he needed her…

Keith's death; his heart condition…

She was always the first one he went to.

Walking through the impressive expansive room he was met with an eerie silence when usually it was filled with lively music and voices of a loud and vibrant crowd. He felt a slight pain twitch in his chest thinking how he always closed Brooke Davis out, his current girlfriend at the time and let Peyton Sawyer in.

He could honestly say that he wasn't even conscious of the fact.

So many times had he wanted to let Brooke inside of his heart, to let her all the way in and let her become his everything but as it was proven, you can't let someone else in when a certain golden hair girl never left.

Tonight as he got ready to go home and sleep next to Lindsey to hold her as she found solace in his arms he found that he couldn't. Thoughts of Peyton immersed his mind and it, quite frankly abashed him.

That is why he knew that he had to make things right with her tonight. They were still friends but sadly not as close as they once were. It was understandable but upsetting to him at the same time. He was with Lindsey but that didn't mean he wanted to lose the one person that he always-found comfort in.

Not only that but it wasn't like Peyton to tell someone she didn't like them unless they truly deserved it. When Lindsey first told him that Peyton said she didn't like her he was confused. That didn't sound like her. So when she had confirmed Lindsey's accusations he was slightly appalled but knew she had to have a good reason for acting the way she was.

Making his way through Tric, he entered her office, the dim lights giving the room a soft dark glow. A small soft smile crept onto his lips upon seeing Peyton sitting at her desk, a look of deep concentration on her face. Her forehead was wrinkled as curls fell softly on her face and he watched as she bit her lip as she worked, her hand gracefully marking the pages in front of her.

Squinting his eyes a sense of calm came over him remembering how he could just sit with her for hours while he read and she drew as if nothing in the world could touch them. It was like they created a protective shield that only surrounded each other. It was comfortable and familiar and for a second, just a second, he wished he could get that back.

He wished that even though things didn't work out for them that they could be close once again.

The question was…

Would she let that happen?

After watching her for a few more seconds he cleared his throat and spoke. "I saw your light on," he softly began as he entered and Peyton looked up at the deep sound of his voice that seemed to make goose bumps form on her smooth silky skin.

It was late

She guessed it could have been around midnight but that didn't stop her from staying perfectly calm at his overbearing presence. Usually if someone unexpected came by this late it was cause for concern but it was almost as if she knew he was coming.

She knew it sounded crazy but it was as if she could feel him watching her, without looking up. As if she knew that before he even stepped inside Tric that he was going to come see her.

"Which isn't that surprising because I know how hard you work," he continued as he made his way over and sat down on the chair that sat a good few feet away from her desk. He furrowed his eyebrows curiously and paused. "You know you haven't been yourself lately, Peyton," he told her, leaning back against the back of the seat. "I mean not the Peyton I remember."

She smiled sadly. "I haven't been that Peyton in three years," she replied, a slight tremor of bitterness showing itself, still looking down at the art she was working on.

She couldn't look at him.

She _wouldn't _look at him.

A small but painful lump formed in her throat as her mind flashed to the closet door that Molly had showed her when she had visited her old house early in the day.

Lucas and Peyton True Love Always 

It hurt too much to think about that and if she looked at him she would crack under the intense heat of his gaze, knowing what she had lost. She realized that she had changed and that she wasn't the same girl she used to be.

The girl she used to be believed him when he said he loved her, believed him when he said that their dreams would come true and together they would celebrate it once it did.

Until the night she fell asleep in her lover's arms only to wake up the next morning with a start, finding herself alone with nothing but her CD as proof of his presence; that it wasn't some dream or fantasy.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked curiously, narrowing his eyes at her, looking at her with anticipated breath.

She looked at him, her green eyes meeting with his blue ones. She really didn't want to explain why she was acting the way she was because in reality she didn't know herself. She was happy for Lucas and before this morning, before he came here tonight she had accepted that he was with another woman.

But now she felt angry, she felt like something was taken away from her and knew she had to confront her feelings or forever go mad.

"Okay," she relented, smiling a bit as she put the black cap back on her pen. "I went by my old house," she began, inhaling deeply as she set her pen down and placed her arms in front of her, interlocking her fingers as she did so. "There is a teenage girl living there now, and she showed me my closet door, and you know what that said?" He eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her to continue. "Lucas and Peyton. True Love Always…"

Lucas's face faltered, staring at her as realization hit him.

"…Always, Lucas." Peyton continued with soft but stern conviction lacing her voice. "That's what _we_ were supposed to have. Until you showed up in L.A. three years ago and ambushed me."

"If by ambush, you mean propose to you?" he questioned in disbelief, his voice slightly hard, as his mind tried processing what exactly she was accusing him of.

She scoffed. "Oh, yeah. Out of the blue," she answered incredulously, raising her hand furiously. "A proposal that was driven by some insecurity that I have never been able to understand," she slightly stuttered, her voice cracking as her emotions started to get the better of her. She felt her heart beat against her chest and cursed when she could feel pumping in her ears.

"Insecurity?" he questioned fast as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the far edge of his knees, clasping his hands together. "Right." He paused, glancing down onto the floor as he collected his thoughts. "Let me tell you how you get always, Peyton," he drawled with anguish and Peyton could swear that she detected slight bitterness to his tone, the sound making her already upset fluttering stomach flip. "When a man asks you to marry him you say _yes_, you don't say _no_ and call him insecure!"

She gritted her teeth. "I never said no!" she protested, her usual calm voice rising as the feeling of frustration started to seep into her. She sighed with irritation and motioned between them. "I said that I loved you and that I did want to marry you someday. She let out a desperate breath, "And Oh, God, Luke, I wanted to so bad." She stopped and exhaled knowing that if she continued she wouldn't be able to stop. "But you gave up on us."

In an instant he was up, his eyes flaring with anger and if you looked close enough you could see a bit of red surrounding the edge of his pupils. His long lean body towered over her tall but petite frame and gritted his teeth. "I… I gave up on us?" he yelled as he pointed to himself, his eyes wide in disbelief

"Yes!" she simply responded leaning hard back against the chair, crossing her slim arms around herself.

"By proposing I gave up on us?" He couldn't process her words. He had flown to L.A. to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him and now he was accusing her of giving up.

After the long journey they took, after everything they had been through he knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. And here she was accusing him. He wanted just wanted to shake her.

"No!" she gritted out. "By not waiting you gave up on us and you know that's the truth," she bit out with conviction, pointing at him for emphasis as she walked furiously towards her stereo wanting desperately to get some distance between them.

He placed his hands in the air in frustration, his blood boiling at her accusation. "That's great, Peyton." He looked at her with black-filled eyes, his body radiating of anger. "You wanna talk truth? Let's tell the truth."

"Okay," she mumbled out agreeing, leaning her left arm against the table and her right arm on her hip.

He paused making sure he was looking into her eyes, making sure she was really hearing him. "You gave up on me…" He gritted out as he pointed at her.

His voice shook.

A lump was forming in his throat.

She didn't believe in him.

Lindsey did… and now more than ever he was sure that he made the right choice. Lindsey was there when his dream came true and he knew that they were destined.

He sighed.

He never in a million years thought that he would be having this conversation with Peyton Sawyer.

He was with Lindsey and he genuinely loved her and by having this out with Peyton was wrong.

It shouldn't matter what their past held because Lindsey was his future.

However, seeing her standing there accusing him of just giving up on them made his anger rise.

"…That's why you didn't say yes," he continued. "You didn't think I could do it. You didn't think I could get my novel published. Maybe you just didn't care because it wasn't about you," he drawled. "Or what you wanted."

Her eyes widened seeing the intensity of his hard gaze, seeing that he truly believed what he was saying.

How fucking dare he!

"Well, if that's true," she began, grabbing the nearest book to her. "That I never cared then how come every time I see this stupid book," she yelled flaring the book in the air. Her voice rose, and tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. She turned and picked up five other copies showing him the collection that she had accumulated over the years. "I buy it every stupid damn time, Luke.

He stared at her with expectedly, waiting to see what she could possibly say that could possibly explain her lack of faith of him.

"You said _I_ was great!" she yelled, feverishly throwing a copy at him. Lucas' eyes widened as he moved quickly to the side to avoid being hit, not expecting her outburst.

How dare he accuse her of not caring?

"You said _I_ could be great." She threw another book. She wanted to hit him and to make him understand the hurt and despair he had put her through. "You said we were destined to be together." She threw another book.

Lucas gaped at her, fully aghast.

"You said it to the _world_." Another book. "You said it to _me_ and I wish you never, ever had because you did not mean any of it." Finally stopping she realized what she had just said and done and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, god."

Lucas looked at her with incredulously taking a faltering step back, raising his arms up at her. "I'm gonna go..." He said and began to walk away.

"You know what? I'm going to pay rent." Peyton quickly added before he had a chance to leave. "I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'll figure it out. Because whatever this is...I don't feel right about it," she yelled sternly, her emotions still running high.

She couldn't help but think about something she read in a book. She read that when a person became overly upset then in an indirect way it made you aroused. Right now she thought it was a load of crap because all she wanted to do was beat some sense into him.

He glanced back at her, his crystal eyes cold and guarded as he walked back towards her. He leaned forward. "It's called me being nice to you." He emphasized.

"Oh right," she scoffed. "You only decided to give me this place after your precious Lindsey suggested that I have it. This was never about me and you know it." She bit out.

"Okay first of all Lindsey has never done anything to you," he said. "And second… you have got to be kidding me." He laughed with disbelief. "You see all this," he began, motioning his arm around the room. He looked at her. "You wouldn't have any of this if I didn't think you could make it. You say that I didn't mean it when I said you were great? Well, look around Peyton." He told her, raising his voice.

She shook her head fast, crossing her arms in front of her. "No, I don't think you do because if you did mean what you said then you never would have left me that night. You would have waited for me and instead of having this conversation we would have been married already."

He shook his head taking a step closer to her. "Well we're not getting married Peyton. I'm with Lindsey and I love her."

"Than what are you even doing here Lucas?" she blurted out quickly, her gut twisting in pain. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night instead of being at home with your girlfriend? Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because," he blurted out ferociously throwing his arm in the air, his face twisting and contorting into confusion.

What was he doing here?

He gazed at her. The tension filled moment growing. Her small chest was heaving, her angry green eyes growing darker as she watched him, waiting for him to answer her.

How was he going to explain it?

How was he going to explain when he didn't even know himself.

"Because, Peyton," he continued hesitantly wanting to choose his words correctly. "We used to be really close friends and excuse me if I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well stop it!" she ordered taking a step closer to him. "You have no right anymore. You left me! You left _me_ and now you're with _Lindsey_ so stop caring… it hurts too much."

Lucas's eyes faltered, his breathing tight hearing that it hurt to be around him. He took one long step forward and gripped her shoulders feeling her body shaking and he couldn't remember the last time she was this upset. "I will never stop caring," he told her, his voice lowering dangerously with promises that she didn't want to believe. "We may not be together anymore but I will never stop caring." He licked his lips. "But," he began, "I…I've moved on," he slowly let out. Why haven't you?"

Peyton opened her mouth wide and then closed it again.

How could she answer that?

She knew that he moved on, he made that painfully clear that night she had saw him on the rivercourt for the first time in years, he made it clear every time he paraded around town with Lindsey on his arm. In her heart she knew the answer but in her head…

With bated breath she looked into Lucas's anticipating eyes and for once listened to her gut. "Because I'm still in love with you."

Before Lucas could react to her confession Peyton did the one thing her body was screaming at her to do, she leaned forward and grabbed his face with her hands, her long warm fingers grazing his clean shaven skin as she connected her wanting lips with his and kissed him.

Lucas paused, his eyes widening with shock as his initial reaction, his arms up at his sides. However, tasting her again after all these years, feeling her move her small but plump lips against his own broke down his resolve. He closed his eyes letting all his inhibitions melt away.

Lucas tightly encircled her small body against his, his hands cupping her lower back as he rubbed his lower half against her fast pooling pussy. Peyton moaned feeling his obvious erection and blissfully kissed him hungrily, taking what was hers.

She didn't know what possessed her to kiss him.

Her mind was telling her that it was wrong, that she should just walk away but when it came to Lucas she had never been able to listen to reason.

Even when it was her own.

The night air was hot and dry making it hard for them to breathe. It played with their minds, forming a white fog that engulfed them into a world…

Their world…

A world that made sense…

A world that was solely reserved for them

And they were fully prepared to enter that world and give into unresolved and pent up feelings.

In one quick motion Lucas lowered his arms down her lean body, caressing and worshipping her curves as his hands cascaded down until his strong rough hands cupped her tight bottom and with a grunt he lifted her up.

Gripping his shoulders tightly, she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck as she locked her long legs around his toned waist. She felt him shift her weight on his right arm and she sucked on the rough nape of his neck hearing him hiss, claiming him and marking him with untapped hunger. With his left arm he quickly brushed all of the desk contents on the floor with a hard thud, items unbelievably staying intact at impact.

Lucas sensed her willingness as he sat her down on the edge of the desk and watched as she lay back against the wooden desk, watching her stare up into his dilated pupils, black with lust.

It was fast.

Needing and wanting…

Not slow and sensual like their lovemaking had been in the past.

Wedging in between her legs he lowered his upper torso down and tugged her lower lip in between his teeth, sucking forcefully as his hands roamed her body before he captured both lips and kissed her fully. He caressed her sides up and down and he enjoyed the process of getting to know her body again – not that he needed reminding.

Peyton had a certain feel to her… a feel so distinct and uniquely addicting he wondered how he ever went without it.

Peyton shivered, Goosebumps making themselves known as she inhaled his cologne through her nostrils and the smell that was simply Lucas making her chest explode with want. With shaky but itching hands she reached for his belt buckle and undid it and Lucas watched in shock as she pulled it out of the loops and tossed it to the floor with ease. Lucas in return grabbed the top of her black pants and began to pull them down.

Peyton moaned deeply, thrusting her hips forward and throwing her head back as she helped him pull off the tight black material, material that seemed to stick to her perspiring skin. "Oh god Lucas," she gasped, "All this time." Her legs came into view and his mouth watered to touch her but instead gave her room, moving back. "I know baby," he agreed, his cock becoming swollen, "I know." His cock twitched hearing her let out a breathy laugh as she pulled her black laced underwear down and tossed it to the side.

He felt a bit of pre-cum escape the tip of his cock as her pussy came into view, her golden hairs staring back at him. He could smell her arousal and he grunted, wanting to be inside of her tight wet opening… wanting nothing more to stretch her walls to the farthest point.

When it was off she sat up and brought her fingers to his jean metal button and opened it fast before pulling the zipper down. He opened his legs wide and kept his balance by putting his hands on the desk on either side of her, his abs tightening and twisting in anticipation.

She glared at him hungrily and he brought his hands to her face and tilted it to the side as he plundered his hungry tongue into her mouth, swirling and sucking each other like they couldn't get enough. When Lucas felt his jeans loosen he pulled them down fast without pulling away. Then she quickly reached for the top of his boxers and pulled it down as well, letting his rock-hard cock spring up against his toned stomach. "Lucas," she breathlessly called out moaning as she proceeded to undo his flannel shirt buttons.

"No time," he breathlessly said pushing her hands away and instead fumbled for his jeans and pulled out a condom. Peyton grabbed it from him and easily slipped the condom on, giving him a hard stroke after doing so.

She leaned forward and kissed his pressure point on his neck again as she reached behind and cupped his ass grazing his skin with her fingertips, leaving proof that someone other than Lindsey touched him in the forbidden. Lucas moaned, letting out a long breath as she did so.

"Fuck Peyton…" He grunted as her hands moved from his ass back to his hard member.

Lucas _swore_

It was a rarity when Lucas cursed and hearing it sent shocks of pleasure through her veins, coursing through her blood, and pooling deep between her legs.

She couldn't wait any longer.

She gently grabbed his very prominent hard veiny penis and Lucas shivered violently feeling her hot touch burn his skin, her touch soaring through his bloodstream. Lucas kept his hands on her shoulders as Peyton pushed his erection forward, hovering it over her opening and letting it slightly slip instead but at the last second rubbing it against her engorged cilt.

Lucas hissed on contact, circling his hips as his penis grew harder every second. "God Peyton don't tease," He pleaded helplessly and Peyton felt a certain amount of power course through her.

Peyton swallowed hard. "I wanted this." Peyton could help but let out a deep moan when Lucas peppered kisses on her face. Starting with the eyes and ending with lick on her lips. "I've wanted exactly this."

Lucas laughed breathlessly the sound making her pussy throb painfully. "Me, too." He licked his lips seductively feeling a tight pull when she licked her lips. "And now," he continued, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "We can have it."

There was no going back now. With her shaky hands on his shoulders and his hands on her waist, he thrusted inside, both of them letting out an animalistic sound as contact was made.

Lucas couldn't control the loud guttural moan the sensations induced in him. He didn't have to wait for her to adjust. She was so wet with want that he easily slipped out and slowly brought himself forward, inching farther to her hilt as he did so.

Aggressively Lucas brought her closer to the far edge of the desk and she wrapped her legs around him allowing him to slip in deeper as he thrusted.

In

Lucas grunted, repeating incoherent nothings as he tilted his head back and sighed, gripping her golden locks.

Out

Lucas felt Peyton grip the back of his head and brought it forward, biting his bottom lip before opening her mouth to allow him to plunder his tongue inside forcing an uncontrollable cry tear from her throat.

When Lucas pulled away and he stared into her dark green eyes, her eyes faltered a bit seeing the drunken desire in his and she bit her bottom lip when their gazes locked. Peyton petite but supple breasts bounced against the thin material of the shirt and she swallowed hard staring at Lucas's opened mouth as he gasped at ever thrust, watching his body move in and out. His eyes were a deep dark blue with a hint of black around his pupils.

It was like a poem or like listening to a really great band for the first time. His movements where long and deep and she could even say that this surpassed anything she had every experienced before.

She bit her bottom lip as she leaned her head forward and fused her lips to his, needing to taste him again. Slowly she than reached down and cupped his sweaty throbbing balls and squeezed them slightly and he tore his lips away letting out an animalistic cry. His end was coming fast.

Gripping Peyton's waist he quickly eased his hands to her ass, lifting her up. She in return wrapped her body tightly around him and Peyton cried out feeling her back hit hard against the metal wall.

Peyton removed her lips from his and thrashed her head to the side as he pounded into her, his balls smacking against her hot wet pussy at every impact.

Lucas felt his spine begin to tighten and Peyton felt a build forming in her stomach.

They were about to come.

_Hard_

Leading with his need, Lucas lowered them down and laid Peyton on the floor with him still hard inside of her. He placed his hands on either side of her and stared directly in her eyes as he thrusted hard and fast, both of them not daring to look away as they both came Lucas spilling his future inside of her and her receiving it whole heartily.

Lucas arms felt like jelly and he collapsed, trying to get his breathing under control. Peyton pet the back of his neck as her body quaked, and he brought his mouth to the crook of her neck and just sighed with great content.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lucas not daring to remove his deflated cock.

Both of them not wanting to face what they just did.

After a few seconds Peyton moved first, wiggling under him. Taking that as a hint Lucas shifted his weight off and lay down next to her, letting her lay her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her golden curls.

"Luke, I…" She began as she starting playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I'm not sorry it happened," Lucas quickly said before Peyton could get any further and Peyton could hear the truth but also the bit of sadness in his words.

She nodded to herself taking in the meaning behind them. "What about…"

"I don't know…." Lucas quickly replied again knowing that her head was reeling a hundred times a minute. Knowing that she was thinking about Lindsey and Nathan and Haley and everyone else that their actions could affect.

Peyton simply nodded again as she traced her finger on his chest. She laughed softly. "We always seem to be hurting other people to be with each other."

His body shook as he brought her closer to him. Lindsey's face flashed into his mind and his he furrowing his eyebrows in worry and sadness and at the same time he drew Peyton closer needing to draw strength from her. He knew that letting her go would mean this really didn't happen. "You think the universe is trying to tell us something?"

She shifted and looked at him. "What do you think?"

He just smiled at her and pecked her on the nose. "I think we should either get a blanket or get dressed before some other unexpected guest comes barging in and sees us half naked."

Peyton laughed and looked down smiling, seeing the way they looked. She raised her eyebrows at him knowingly and he lowered his head and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you," he confessed with a whisper, "You know that?"

Peyton eyes widened and warminly smiled back. "I love you too." She answered with breathy enthusiasm. She pecked him one more before placing her head back on his chest and tightened her hold on him, snuggling up to the curve of his body, closing her eyes feeling safe and wanted in his arms.

Lucas didn't want to hurt Lindsey, however, he did know that being inside Peyton and having her lay in his arms felt right…

Lindsey had never been able to make him feel the things that Peyton Sawyer made him feel. He had never felt so complete and whole when he was inside her.

All he knew was that he wanted to be with her and he wasn't going to be foolish and lose her again.

He loved _Peyton_

He wanted to be with her forever…

He was adamant to do this right.

Now and _Always_

* * *

Again its a one-shot and **reviews** would be appreciated. Go easy on me. I only written maybe two other Leyton fanfics that weren't so great and that was back in 06 where I was really just starting out. 


End file.
